The present invention relates in general to driver assistance components of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods, systems and computer program products for the automatic and personalized control of the operating parameters of a vehicle's driver assistance components.
Vehicles can include a variety of so-called driver assistance components, which are designed to assist with various aspects of operating a vehicle. In automobiles, examples of driver assistance components include brake assist systems, forward-collision warning systems, automatic emergency braking systems, adaptive cruise control systems, blind-spot warning systems, rear cross-traffic alert systems, lane-departure warning systems, lane-keeping assist systems, pedestrian detection systems, and the like.
In addition to driver assistance components, automobiles also include an on-board diagnostics (OBD) module, which can communicate with various vehicle sensors through a specialized in-vehicle communications network often referred to as a vehicle bus. An OBD module is a computer-based system that monitors the performance of major engine components of an automobile. A basic OBD system includes an electronic control unit (ECU), which uses input from various sensors (e.g., oxygen sensors) to control various vehicle actuators (e.g., fuel injectors) in order to reach a desired level of vehicle performance.